


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by Willow_Angel



Series: Philkas Playlist [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fever, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Peggy Lee, S01E01, Songfic, in the cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: Lukas felt like he was on fire. He felt this kiss in every inch, every fibre, every cell of his being. He had never kissed like this before. It was exhilarating, and it was addictive. Title from "Fever" by Peggy Lee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Eyewitness is a thing that has taken over my soul, yay!!
> 
> I was a bit late to the party for this one, I only finished watching episode 7 yesterday. But I'm here now to share the rainbows!!!
> 
> This is really short, but oh well. I might work on a longer one later, if inspiration hits me.
> 
> The title is from the song "Fever" by the amazing Peggy Lee, please listen to it! It's so incredibly awesome, I love Peggy Lee. So good.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D

_You give me fever when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the morning,_

_A fever all through the night._

~~~

Lukas wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted to kiss Philip. Maybe it was because they were sitting so close together in the darkness, maybe it was because of other reasons. Maybe it was because Lukas couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to run his hands through Philip's soft-looking hair, or because Philip had the most kissable-looking lips on the entire planet. Maybe it was because Philip had a magnetic pull that Lukas just couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he wanted to ignore the delectable way his name rolled off Philip's tongue, and how much he wanted to keep hearing it. He resented the sudden thought at first, physically pushing the boy away. But that didn't stop it at all.

Soon enough they were kissing, and Lukas felt like he was on fire. He felt this kiss in every inch, every fibre, every cell of his being. He had never kissed like this before. It was exhilarating, and it was addictive. It was like cocaine - the most amazing high he'd ever been on. God, kissing girls was nothing compared to this.

Philip's hand gently pulled at his hair, and Lukas barely repressed a moan. Instead he pushed Philip down under him, both of them maneuvring themselves on the bed so Lukas was hovering over Philip. Philip was gripping his hair and his neck, kissing him with surprising expertese. Lukas was already hooked on Philip's kisses.

Damn this beautiful city boy. Once Lukas had gotten to know Philip a little bit, he realised that behind the shyness and introverted behaviour Philip radiated confidence that Lukas would never understand. He was the kind of boy that had other boys grovelling at his feet. Lukas suddenly realised that he had been wanting this for so long.

Philip's grip on Lukas's hair tightened, bringing out the suppressed moans from Lukas. Suddenly Lukas was way too hot, like a fever had taken over him. There were too many barriers between him and Philip, and they worked to remove them.

And when they were shirtless and touching and making out and moving their hands around each other's bodies, the fever intensified. Everywhere that Philip trailed his hands, he left a burning sensation there, and it felt amazing.

Philip was Lukas's fever. And he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to make Philip feel what he was feeling, he wanted Philip to keep saying his name, he wanted Philip to make him feel.

He wanted Philip - beautiful, sexy, addictive Philip - to feel the fever that he was feeling. He wanted to be Philip's fever.

~~~

_They give you fever when you kiss them,_

_Fever if you live and learn._

_Fever till you sizzle,_

_What a lovely way to burn._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, CC and Kudos are always appreciated! ^~^


End file.
